Popular Crowd
by Sabrina2001
Summary: A fic about Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest of the gang at school. But they don't know each other, well at least Misty and Ash. New AAML that features a little note that'll help all of us. Dedicated to Final Schyzo and Erina-chan. Enjoy!


****

*~Popular Crowd~*

By: Sabrina2001

"Okay I will admit she's **kinda **hot.." Tracey's voice trailed off as he was suddenly twaped by Brock's pencil, "Jeez... you asked!"

"C'mon get some common sense into your pathetic mind!" Brock hollered as she he smirked, "Ash would kill you if you **ever **asked her out!"

'Yeah.. yeah.. I know! But c'mon we can dream right?" Tracey asked as he grabbed his books from his locker and shut it tight, checking the lock once to make sure it was closed, "and She is _kinda _hot though.. I mean _really _hot.."

"Yeah right man. She'd choose me before she ever dreamt about dating you!" Brock chuckled as he followed Tracey down the hall after staring at _the _girl on most boy's minds in Fountain Peaks High School.

The bustling halls filled with teenagers of all ages getting ready for the end of the school year and **tons **of parties. The classrooms filled with teachers wanting to get rid of this year's group and prepare for a hopefully better crowd next year. 

As seniors, Tracey, and Brock walked the halls with their football jackets on as the last week was coming to an end. Slapping high fives to all their friends along the way the slowly turned the corner as that saw _the _girl Ashley Nicole Wilson hanging out with her clique as she looked at the two football players waving at bit as she giggled when she caught them staring that long. She shook her head softly and returned to talking to her friends as both boys rushed passed her to the nearest boy's room to see none other than Ash Ketchum hanging out at the corner.

"Yo what's up man?" Brock slapped him a high five as he set his books down on the small catty.

"Nothing much. Just watching Ashley.." He gawked as he watched her walk down the busy halls. Her body standing out amongst the rest. 

"She's **not **even your girlfriend!" Tracey smiled as he zipped his pants back up and grabbed his two books on Biology up.

"Yeah but as long as I keep every guy out of the way I have a chance." Ash smirked as he opened the door of the bathroom but as he perched it open there was a thud.

"Ack!" a girl called as soon as the door flung open.

"Huh?" Ash asked confusingly as he looked behind the door to see a classmate of his fallen to the ground, none other than Misty Kasumi Waterflower. Her books on the floor scrambled up as Ash closed the door and walked down the hall, "Loser.."

"Arg!" Misty sighed as she carefully picked up all her books, her hair a mess as she quickly swiped her hair with her hand placing it back into normal _tacky _position as she walked down the hall. Her anger growling but she soon stopped at her locker to be faced with her two friends Crystal and Angel.

"Hey girl. Looks like you had a fall." Angel chuckled as she whipped out her brush and started combing her own hair.

"That damn Ash Ketchum." Misty grumbled as she slammed her books in her locker and postured her glasses somewhat properly on her face and rolled up her semi sleeve shirt, "That boys going to learn one day!"

"Calm down girl." Crystal giggled as she threw Misty a can of Diet Coke, "That'll give you a break."

"Thanks." Misty smiled as she walked down the hall sipping her soda. 

*****

Misty Kasumi Waterflower wasn't at **all **popular but she still had friends. She wore a pair of khaki jeans and a blue shirt, her hair quite messy, but the orange gave it a nice touch. Her glasses were blue but still gave her a geeky look. But finally now she would leave high school and go to a mature collage, Harvard.

Her shoulders colliding with many fellow classmates even some of the freshmen, knocking her about. Her soda barely staying stable she popped it into a garbage can realizing the threat of having to call her mom for a new outfit from the Coke stains as she quickly rounded off to her Science class before the door was closed as she was sneered at from the usual people. 

But by now she was all used to it as she took her seat and opened her book pulling out her _perfect _homework from her folder as she laid it flatly on her desk. The teacher smiling as he picked up her work.

He wore a black suit, his glasses to his nose as he looked over the three page report on The Human Digestive System as he smiled at her and continued down the isle picking up their reports as he walked towards Mr. Ketchum's desk seeing he was lazily drumming his fingers on the desk.

"As we see again, Mr. Ketchum has refused to do his homework." Mr. Simon scratched the mini mustache on his chin and he kneeled down besides his desk, "You better do the next assignment or you'll be failing yourself."

"Right.." Ash jeered as he took out his cd player and put on his headphones, "Whatever you say Mr. teacher sir."

"I'm warning you Mr. Ketchum." Mr. Simon sneered as he stood up and yanked off the headphones and took away the cd player, "You can get them after class!"

The whole class erupted into a frenzy as Ash patted his back and stuck a mini sticky on his teacher's back clearly reading: _Eat my Shorts_.

"Alright I'll do my next assignment." Ash chuckled as he tapped the sticky on once more for good holding as he took out his journal and started to draw and sketch in it.

"That Ash Ketchum will never learn." Misty shook her head as she was three seats in front of him and started to look at the board seeing her homework for tonight.

"As you see class tonight's' assignment is to write a one page semi-report or type a two page report on what you think is most wrong with this school. I know this is off the topic of science but I thought I'd give Mr. Ketchum an easy assignment." Mr. Simon chuckled as he took a seat at his desk, "I have a little news to report to you Seniors. As you know the Senior Festival is coming up. If you want to go it's twenty dollars for a single ticket or thirty-five for a couple." His eyes looked up at the class who seem to be slowly falling asleep, "You **must **go if you want to pass this school year unless your parents write you a note giving you a reason why you cannot attend! Now get started with your homework."

"Gah... now I have to work harder if I want that festival to be for Ashley and me." Ash grumbled as he looked about his folder for a sheet of paper, seeing he had none he slowly walked for Misty's desk.

"What do you want?" Misty snarled as she glared at him.

"A piece of paper." Ash asked as he placed his pencil on the side of his ear.

"Why should I give you a sheet of paper?!" Misty asked as she scrumeged through her folder.

"Cause.. I asked?" Ash smiled, "Please."

"Fine but don't ever ask me **again**!" Misty grumbled as she threw a sheet of paper at his face.

"Sure, whatever." he replied as he walked for his desk and started writing.

"What are you saying man?" Todd whispered towards Ash as he took out his own sheet of paper that he borrowed from Daisy.

"Just like how we get too much homework and crap like that." Ash whispered back as he slowly wrote a whole bunch of 'crap' down.

As the class ended and the crowds of teenagers and punks walked through the halls as a few signs were being posted about the upcoming End of the Year festival for Seniors only. Walking for their lockers, Ash, Brock and Tracey spotted Ashley talking with Gary Oak. The football teams MVP, and non-in doubt hottest guy in the entire school. His looks had Ashley already curling her hair with her index finger as she held her books to her chest.

Ash did the honor of holding the two guys behind the corner of that hall as he looked at the scene-taking place.

"That lousy damn jerk." Ash whispered as he saw him rubbing his own hand on her shoulder. His eyes bulging as she sweetly gave him a kiss on the cheek and with that Ash he fell to the ground below.

"That didn't look too good." Brock shook his head as Gary and Ashley separated and Brock moved Ash towards the middle of the hall trying to awaken him.

"Wake up!" Tracey said as he slapped his face, "Ash!"

"What?!" Ash yelled as he felt the hand of the taller boy slap against his cheek and he shook his head slightly. Blinking he slowly stood up looking down both halls, seeing Gary walk down the left hall and Ashley down the right.

"Please tell me that was a nightmare." Ash whispered as he picked up his books and dusted off his jeans.

"Sorry pal.." Brock frowned as he looked both way and the bell suddenly rung with delight that it was time to be in class, "**Damn**!"

"Shit.. another detention in Olvera's class.." Tracey grumbled as he walked with Brock down one hall, "See you in Lunch Ash."

"Later." Ash shrugged as he walked slowly down the north halls and entered Mrs. Noble's class of Math as he thought about two things. Number one being Ashley and number two wondering how late was he?

"Tsk.. tsk.. tsk.. late again Mr. Ketchum. Take a seat." Mrs. Noble sighed as she looked at her large class and pulled down the Class's attendance book from her top shelf. Her eyes gazing at the school _punks._

*****

The class went through the regular schedule of boring *crap* and non-fun learning about formulas and equations. Well that was to Ash Ketchums mind as he quickly skidded out of the class as walked for the cafeteria for the day's best thing, chips and a soda. 

Meeting up with the regular crowd of semi popular people, just behind the Gary group, they sat at their regular table with their regular people in their regular spots. 

"Guess what I heard?" Todd asked.

"What?" Ash asked as he placed the bag of chips atop of his mouth as he drained down the last amount of crumbs in the bag.

"Gary is Ashley's new boyfriend!" Todd pounded his fist on the table but suddenly out Ash's mouth spat out crumbles and wads of wet soggy chips that landed on Brocks face as he heard the words.

The table erupted in laughter at the site and soon the whole cafeteria saw the scene as Ash covered his mouth as he saw Brock's face glowing red with anger.

"This is not funny." Brock grumbled as he wiped the wads and clunks of mouth eaten chips from his face and glared at Ash as he stood up. He rammed through the two main entrance doors of the cafeteria avoiding all eye contact with students chuckling and laughing. But the noise slowly died down and Ash placed his forehead oh the table, pounding rather harshly.

"I am such a dick." Ash grumbled as he continued pounding but was slowly stopped by none other than Miss Waterflower herself.

"That can really hurt your head you know?" she chuckled a bit as she waited for her clique to get out of the lunch line.

"Why do _you _care?!" Ash snarled as he looked up to see her with a grin, her books to her chest and a twenty ounce bottle of Dr. Pepper in her hand and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos in her left.

"Why do you ask?" Misty snickered as she waved slightly with all that was in her hands towards Crystal and Angel as she shook her head at Ash walking towards her normal table.

"I don't like that girl." Ash whispered as he continued pounding his head, "Such a damn fool."

*****

"Gah!" Tracey shook his head as he searched through his folder, "Another damn 'F' in Mrs. Erika's class, just what I need.."

"You coming to practice today?" Ash asked as he shut his locker after he grabbed his folders for his last class of the day: Gym.

"Nope.. I got that damn detention." Tracey grumbled as he took out his white slip from his pocket showing it to Ash, "This time till six!"

"Bummer.." Ash shook his head as he gave it back, "I'll get one too if I don't get to gym, see you guys later."

He shrugged as he walked off for the gym locker room. He had that class with only Todd, but some of his enemies were there including, Gary and Alex. 

Skidding towards the locker room before that bell went off he slapped a high five to Todd as they strolled in together through the men's locker room to their dirty gym clothes and their smelly socks.

*****

"Alright let's get to some pop-ups for the outfielders!" Coach Hughes yelled as the after school baseball practice began on this hot spring day, "Even though this is the last practice I will **not **have my players slacking off or you will get down and give me fifty!"

"Go out Ash!" Todd yelled as he wound up his arm and threw the ball far and high into the hot sun as the only protection Ash had from its rays was his blue cap and he waited for the white ball to clutch in his hand as the loud smack suddenly hit.

"You still think Brock's pissed at me?" Ash asked as he threw it back and continued to throw and catch, "He hasn't talked to me all day!"

"He's probably being a jerk. Don't worry he'll come to by tomorrow." Todd chuckled as caught the ball, "So what if Ashley is going out with Gary who are you going to go to the festival with?"

"Ashley.." Ash smirked as he threw the ball harder his anger going out, "She'll be mine by then."

"Yeah right man.. Gary will tear your ass up!" Todd chuckled but Ash wasn't so pleased as he glared at Todd and tore through the wet grassy field and with a quick smash Ash had rammed his whole body into Todd's gut. His arm ready to collide with Todd's face as the whole team was soon surrounding the two boys as the punched and rolled and tumbled over the field. 

"You bastard!" Todd yelled as he put up his arms for protection, "What the hell was that for?!"

But in an instant Ash's fist rammed at Todd's nose but was stopped centimeters from his face by the coaches hand as he gave him a frown and pulled the two apart.

"To the office **now**!" Coach Hughes yelled at his two _best _outfielders with a worried grin on his face.

Grumbling the two teens walked for the office, their eyes closed as the did not take an attempt to try and talk to the other. 

*****

"What are you here for?" Misty grumbled as she sat at the front desk going through several filed.

"Why do you care?!" Ash asked.

"Because I work here!" Misty yelled as she stood up, her eyes narrowing on Ash as she sat the folders down and her teeth shone as they were canines on a dog about to attack, "Now I asked, what are you here **for**?!"

"Him and me got into a fight at the baseball teams practice!" Todd explained as he took a seat in a chair.

"Well the principal isn't here right now both of you go home and when you come back tomorrow she'll deal with you two!" Misty explained as she wrote down their names and sat back in her swivel chair, "Now go!"  
"Fine.." Todd grumbled as he stood up and walked for the door and soon followed behind Ash.

"Hey Ketchum." Misty snickered softly to herself, "Don't forget to do your homework."

"Damn!" Ash yelled as he just remembered Mr. Simon's threat, another year in school, "This sucks!"

"Why don't you just do it?" Misty asked as she watched Todd walk out in the distance and she grabbed her book bag and several folders, turning off her computer and walking for the light switches in that particular room, "It's not _that _hard."

"Speak for yourself." Ash shook his head as he stood at the door, "You've got the brains." And he slowly walked out the two glass doors.

Misty shrugged as she rushed for the boy after switching off the light and locking up the door. Her right hand reaching for his shoulder as she stopped him quickly.

"What?!" Ash yelled as he quickly turned around to see Misty holding onto his shoulder, "What?!"

"You're just giving up?" Misty asked as she removed her hand and looked into his eyes. _Why the hell am I helping this twerp! He's a piece of shit to me and I'm asking him these questions?! What the hell have I been on?! Crack?!_

"Yes.." Ash nodded as he closed his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"I just.." Misty stuttered, "I just do." she sighed softly as she looked down, "Maybe I could help you?"

"No thanks.." Ash shook his head as he turned around and walked the other way, "It's bad enough I'm talking to you, don't make it worse..."

"Worse?!" Misty yelled, "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Ash quickly turned as he saw she was in tears, "You're just a geek."

"Geek?!" Misty cried, "Because of how smart I am? Cause how ugly I am? Cause I wear glasses? You people judge people on **that**?!" She shook her head as she walked the other way, her small amount of blush fading out as her salty tears dropped to the ground, "That.."

"Misty!" Ash yelled as he ran up to her, "It's not that..."

"Then what is it?!" Misty yelled as she turned around to see Ash inches from her face, "Why do people always make fun of me and judge me?!"

"Cause.." Ash closed his eyes, "Cause they don't know what real beauty is."

"They're judging me on what I wear and how I look! They're making fun of me cause I try and succeed!" Misty cried as she walked towards the wall and leaned against it. She slowly removed her glasses and she put down her books. Her hair came slowly down from out of it's ball atop of her head. The long strands of orange hair laid on her back, "Is this what they want? They want me to look pretty and sexy?!"

"I guess.." Ash sighed as he walked towards the wall and leaned against it too, "I guess I did too. Mostly any guy or girl in this school would."

"Why?" Misty cried as she dropped down to her knees as she began to bawl softly, "Why..?"

"I guess.. we just want to be in the popular crowd. I guess... everyone likes Ashley Nicole Wilson, and every girl wants to go out with Gary Oak. Cause they're popular and rich and have _everything _perfect in their lives. And everyone wants to be in their clique." Ash tried to explain but only finding that he too was to blame, "And even I did that. Until.." he started as he walked over in front of her kneeling down some, "Till I really got to know you."

She looked up a bit and found herself lost in his gentle brown eyes. They watched her tears as they fell and watched her make up as it mixed with the salty water falling on the cement below. She shook her head softly and looked back down, "You just want to try to make me feel better so it doesn't make you seem like the bad guy."

"Misty.." Ash sighed as he took her hand and pulled her up to standing position, "I may not know you well, but I'd really like to get to know you. You're not at all bad deep down, it just took a dumbass like me some time to realize that."

"But can you at least accept my apology?" Ash asked, "I'm sorry." 

Misty looked up at him as he placed her glasses back on her face and pulled her hair back into place as he put her books in his arms, "You think you can help me with that report now?"

Misty nodded as she reached for her books but Ash stopped her and shook his head softly, "I got them."

"Thanks.." Misty whispered as she walked down the hall besides him to the office, "I'm sure they won't mind if the office was used to help _you _study."

"Hey!" Ash chuckled as he walked for the door as Misty unlocked and with Ash opening the door for her she flicked on the light and walked him to the small room which was hers for office work.

*****

"Good morning class. I hope you all did your assignment." As he glared at Mr. Ketchum, he wildly surprised he was on time and walked to Miss Waterflowers desk inspecting her perfect homework but glided down the isle and stopped at Ash's desk.

"Let's see if Mr. Ketchum did his homework.." Mr. Simon smiled as he looked down at him with a smirk.

"Yes I did." Ash smiled and pulled out one sheet of paper, stapled and in perfect condition, "Do you want me to read it to the class?" 

Stunned Mr. Simon nodded to see what Ketchum had up his sleeve as he sat down in the back of the class, adjusting his glasses as he saw Ash walk to the front of the class giving a loud, ahem.

"Yeah I actually did my homework for once." Ash chuckled, "The homework was on how we should change the school."

"I thought about it a lot and I finally came to that the school judged other people on how they looked or how smart they were. Most girls wanted to go out with Gary Oak and most guys wanted to out with Ashley Nicole Wilson. They were dream dates cause of their looks and their popularity."

"Well let me start off.." Ash sighed as he looked down at the paper and looked at the class, but his eyes moving towards Misty who nodded at him into start,

"Popular.. that's the statement of the year. Everyone wants to be popular here at Fountain Peaks High School. Yes, mostly us seniors. C'mon Todd, Tracey you got to admit that. But it's because we want to hang out with the cool guys. Go out with the hottest girls and just be popular."

"But a lot of people are getting voted out of groups because of their looks and how smart they are. For every goal there is there are barriers and obstacles. For those teens they have to try and beat that obstacle then they have to deal with being called geek and being picked on. They're judged on everything but what's true. And that's what wrong with _almost _every student at this school. How they judge one."

"Yes, I know I was one to do that too. God I was such an ass. But yesterday I finally found out how it felt to be picked on and taunted for whatever reasons, which should not even be thought of. We were created to be equal and the same. But everyone has different characteristics that make them different from us. And we're judging them on that. We shouldn't judge them, because we are judging ourselves and showing how snobby and crappy like we are."

"All in all with this school we need to learn that the most beautiful people aren't the ones with the new five thousand dollar dress or the best kind of hair do. But the ones who put up with it all and still try to better to that person who has put so much on them. We just have to realize that. And if an ass like me can did it, I know you can too." Ash sighed as he looked down at his paper and placed it on Mr. Simons desk. No sound or no voice of good job was made. 

But Misty stood up and walked to him. She embraced him in her arms as she whispered 'good job' in his ears. 

The entire class looked at the two and to each other, and a loud mass of clapping and whoops erupted in the class and through the halls, as Ash sat down. He smiled as he looked at Misty and whispered 'thank you'.

*****

"I may not have changed the whole school. But I did change myself." Ash sighed as he sat next to Misty. The clock was on the count down for thirty more seconds. Then they'd be free for life, well most of them, "Almost.."

"Yeah, last moments of our high school life." Misty sighed as she threw her folder into the garbage, "Time to start new."

And with that the bell rung. A large flow of teens ran through the halls as their life in school was now over and it was time to move on to higher things. Ash walked out of the class last behind Misty waiting for the eruption of teens and punks to leave the building. The flowing kids ready for their parties and their nights on the town hit the streets as Misty and Ash waited in the hallway.

The halls finally quieted as the teens have finally left and Misty and Ash started to leave, they waited for everything to leave by. Small wads of notebook paper flew through the now empty halls as Misty walked for the doors, and looked outside. Her glasses gazing at teh sun as she took her last step outside of this building and turned to face Ash.

"Last step.." Misty whispered in the summers wave of wind as Ash took her hand quickly and pulled her up to him embracing her softly on the lips with his own lips as they fluttered their eyes shut as their kiss began in the empty halls of Fountain Peaks High School. The moved their bodies outside as the wind slammed the two main doors shut and they were truly in the real world now. The beauty of life, true, freedom.

__

Never thought you'd see my point,

Never thought you'd understand my ways,

Never thought you'd see my true beauty,

Never thought on any day,

But when you looked in my eyes,

My heart could not lie,

I knew for some reason, some chance,

So miracle that'll I'll never understand why,

You looked at me and found my inner soul,

Past my hair, past my looks,

Deep in my soul, deep in my heart,

And you made it for us never to be apart,

Who I am,

Deep down inside,

Who I am,

For this life long ride,

Who I am,

Who I'm going to be,

Who I am,

Who is truly me,

You looked past the walls of wonder,

Deep into this vast crystal sea,

You've found what's always be covered up,

You found the true me,

You laughed before that day,

You said the things I wanted you not to say,

You then looked into my caring eyes,

And you found the secret passed the lies,

Who I am,

Deep down inside,

Who I am,

For this life long ride,

Who I am,

Where I'm going to go,

Who I am,

All that you know,

Who I am,

You found the inner me.

The end.

Sorry for the shortness. Yes I know it sucked. Very vague detail! I know! I know! But my friend Blue's been gone and we've had a lot of problems recently in UOPM. A lot, So I've been very depressed. It just really upset me that a lot of kids at schools are getting judged on looks and how smart they are or aren't. Kind of gets me mad. So I wanted to try and write a fic to calm my nerves, hey you never know, it just might change one persons mind on how they judge people, and I hope it's you the reader. So do me the favor and review. I haven't got a lot of reviews in a **long **time. Flames welcomed but please be constructive.

Lot's of thanks to Blue, Final, Crystal, Angel, Chewie, Cheezie, Paul, Lance, Chris, Brite, TRC, and everyone at UOPM who have helped me so much in my time of need. Lots and lots of thanks to Final. Dude man you **are **a true friend. 

Dedicated to: Everyone out there but lots of it goes to Erina-chan whose birthday just passed! Sorry I couldn't get you more than you deserve. 

Lot's of love,

Sabrina2001 

~*Sab*~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!!!! How many more times do I have to tell you lawyers???? So stop calling!!!

Author Notes: Short little fiction for Final Schyzo and Erina-chan. For Final for being a friend and Erina's late birthday present. AAMRN, just basically giving the world a fact. Sorry about the last minute author notes and disclaimer but my wordpad hates me!


End file.
